


Amor y Miel

by Siry Pop (Zirii)



Series: Gotas de Caramelo [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, gorros gorros y mas gorros, uso y abuso de gorros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirii/pseuds/Siry%20Pop
Summary: Superar una enfermedad es díficil más no imposible; y estando a su lado lo era aún menos.Una pequeña mirada a la vida de Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson despúes de superar sus adversidades.Final alternativo de 'Con el Diablo en Nuestra Espalda.'
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Gotas de Caramelo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069715
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Final alternativo de 'Con el Diablo en Nuestra Espalda.'  
> Por que merecemos un final feliz.

La caminata se le hiso tan lenta, no recordaba los pasillos que recorrió, incluso no recordaba el numero de habitación, lo único que recordaba era el horrible olor y las paredes blancas.

Kurt apenas estaba despierto, acostado en una cama lleno de tubos que salían por todas partes de su cuerpo, la mascarilla de oxigeno le revolvía sus entrañas.

No quería llorar, estaba tan cansado de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, aún su cuerpo le tenía tantas lágrimas que no se privaba en sacar, se acercó a él, y tomó su mano.

Temblaba tanto que no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie, lloraba tanto que no sabía cómo seguí respirando.

Y aún a pesar de todo Kurt lo veía con una sonrisa.

“Viniste,” le dijo el suavemente y apenas audible.

“No te dejaría, nunca,” le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. Una vez más ya su cubre bocas estaba empapado en sus lágrimas, deseaba tanto tomarlo en sus brazos.

“No llores, no quiero verte llorar.” Le dijo apretando ligeramente su mano. “Sea cual sea mi destino, tienes que ver al frente sin lágrimas ¿recuerdas? Tienes que ser fuerte.”

“Tu destino es a mi lado, para que lo vivamos juntos,” le dijo Blaine con intensidad. “Tu destino es ser mi esposo, otro padre para nuestros hijos, y así será. “Le sonrió. “Ten fe.”

“Yo no creo en dios,” le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. “Tampoco tú.”

“Yo no tengo fe en dios.” Blaine tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca para darle un ligero beso. Aún a pesar de la cubierta del cubre bocas jamás se había sentido tan unido a él. “…Tengo fe en ti.”

Kurt sonrió suavemente, era notable la incertidumbre en su mirada.

Era claro el temor.

David y Sam entraron más tarde, llorando pero aún así tratando de animarlo al fin de cuentas la sonrisa era una de las mejores medicinas.

Cada hora el doctor entraba a habitación a tomar una muestra de sangre de uno de los tubos conectados a Kurt, cada hora monitoreaban los cambios en su organismo.

Blaine sólo tomaba de su mano y le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

No recordó cuando cerró los ojos.

Sintió una suave caricia en su cabello que lo hizo despertar, estaba sentado aún al lado de la cama de Kurt, se había recargado en la cama y al parecer se había quedado dormido.

Y no sólo él, David estaba acostado en el sillón y Sam al lado suyo casi encima de él, ambos con una posición tan incómoda que cuando despertaran estarían en problemas.

“Hey,” le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. La mascarilla de oxigeno bien puesta no podía esconder las facciones del chico.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” le preguntó Blaine rápidamente.

“No lo sé,” le dijo Kurt con un suspiro. “Siento tantas cosas que no se que sentir… ¿Eso está mal?”

“No,” le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor volvió entrar por la mañana, una vez más Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo.

“Los estudios muestran un avance,” les dijo suavemente.

Sam se llevó las manos a su cabello con una sonrisa. David rió y mientras Blaine sentí como su cuerpo era gelatina.

No escuchaba, no veía, no sentía.

Lo primero que volvió a ver fue la luz blanca del techo, ¿Por qué estaba acostado?

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó una enfermera. “Te desplomaste como si estuvieras hecho de papel… creo que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza. Estás en uno de los consultorios”

Confundido Blaine se llevó su mano a la cabeza y sintió un ligero dolor.

Recordaba que estaba en la habitación de Kurt.

Kurt… ya estaba bien…

¡Kurt iba a vivir!

Blaine rió fuertemente hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, la enfermera lo veía confundida lista para llamarle a uno de los doctores

Blaine no paraba de Reír ni de llorar, parecería un loco pero a él no le importaba.

“Creo que llamaré al doctor para-“

“Va a vivir,” le dijo el viéndola. “¡Va a vivir!”

La enfermera iba a preguntarle quien era exactamente quién iba a vivir cuando las manos de Blaine tomaron su rostro y sin aviso fue besada por unos segundos.

“¡Tengo que verlo!”

Blaine se puso de pie y corrió hasta la habitación de Kurt. Tenía que estar ahí con él.

Y lo estaría.

Estaría a su lado toda la vida.

A la habitación y Kurt lo veía con una sonrisa.

Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa en su vida.

Lentamente Blaine se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

“¿Vivirás?” le preguntó el suavemente con una sonrisa,

“Sí,” le dijo el de la misma manera.

“¿Estaremos juntos?”

“Por siempre.” Le dijo apretando su mano. “¿Me dejarás hacerte waffles todos los días?”

“…No tienes tanta suerte.”

“Gruñón.”

“Hiperactivo.”

“Te amo,” le dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

Blaine suspiro y le sonrió enormemente.

“Te amo.”

El camino a la recuperación no fue tan fácil como Blaine pensaba, Kurt aún tendría que tomas algunas quimioterapias preventivas y comenzaría con sesiones de rehabilitación en el hospital.

Pero sobreviviría.

En cuanto dieron de alta a Kurt David habló con ellos, comenzaría un internado en una constructora al norte de la ciudad y por los horarios tenía que encontrar algo que le quedara más cerca, quería dejarles el departamento a ambos.

Blaine aceptó, cancelo el contrato en su propio departamento y tomó el lugar de David….

Bueno no del todo, Kurt y el compartían la habitación y transformaron la habitación de David en una pequeña sala de música.

El despertador sonó temprano por la mañana, despertándolos no muy alegremente.

…al menos a Blaine.

“Blaine despierta,” le dijo Kurt moviéndolo. “Dijiste que querías hacer ejercicio conmigo…. Ya escuchaste a mi Kinesióloga, tengo que hacer ejercicio.”

Blaine gruñó pero se levantó, Kurt no pudo evitar reír al verlo, parecía un cavernícola, con su cabello revuelto y con su barba por no haberse rasurado en casi un mes, gruñendo hasta llegar al baño.

Si Blaine era un gruñón en el día, por las mañanas era como el hijo de Hulk y el pato Donald una mezcla entre adorable y furioso.

“Anda anciano, prometo que pasaremos por café cuando regresemos.”

Blaine salió del baño y lo vio cambiado y sonriente como siempre. “¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento a las cinco de la mañana? ¿No podemos hacer esto más temprano?”

“Eres ya un viejo cascarrabias,” le dijo riendo. “Te recuerdo que entras a trabajar a las ocho y no tenemos tiempo de ir mas tarde. Si en verdad no quieres ir puedes quedarte, sabes que no es obligación que me acompañes.”

“No voy a dejarte ir a hacer ejercicio a estas horas sólo.” Le dijo el haciendo puchero.

Kurt le sonrió y le sacó ligeramente la lengua. Caminó a la salida y antes de salir se colocó su gorro rosa.

“¿Por qué te lo pones?” le preguntó Blaine confundido. “Tu cabello esta ya saliendo.”

“Tres razones…. Primero porque hace frío, segundo porque mi cabello esta horrible, parece que soy un drogadicto o que recién salí del ejército y tercero por qué… creo que estoy acostumbrado, algo en mí no puede creer que ya no tengo que usarlo… voy a extrañarlo.”

Blaine le sonrió y se acercó a él abrazándolo. “Bueno el hecho de que tengas cabello no implica que ya no tengas que usarlo… te vez muy adorable con el gorro… fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti.” Le dijo con una sonrisa.

“Eso no te lo creo,” le dijo Kurt riendo.

“Lo juro, hay algo en ti y en el gorro que es mágico.”

“¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi pitufo gruñón?”

“El hechizo pierde el efecto cuando criticas mi altura.” Le dijo molesto Blaine cruzando los brazos y haciendo que Kurt riera. 

“Ahí está… ahora vamos a hacer ejercicio… ¡A que no me puedes alcanzar matusalén!”

“¡Eres un tramposo!” le gritó Blaine al verlo correr para después ir tras él.

_1 año después…_

“No puedo hacer esto,” dijo Blaine mientras se veía al espejo. “No puedo.”

“¡Hey! Hey tranquilo,” le dijo David tomándolo de los hombros. “Respira profundamente. Todo está bien y no tienes por qué preocuparte.” Le dijo sonriendo. “Todo saldrá perfecto.”

“No David, quizás esto fue muy rápido ¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos?”

“¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas echarte para atrás ahora? ¡Ustedes son Kurt y Blaine! Las cosas siempre funcionan.” Le dijo David con intensidad. “Esto es lo mejor que puede pasar Blaine, ya tienes un contrato con una disquera, Kurt está aún en la universidad pero créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo que ambos necesitan… ¿Acaso no quieres esto? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que buscabas toda tu vida?”

Blaine se vio una vez más al espejo… si lo era… era lo que más deseaba… no por nada se lo había pedido hace sólo unos meses.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_“Blaine ¿Se puede saber por qué vamos al techo del edificio a mitad de diciembre? Eso es mucho incluso para mí, le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa._

_Blaine detuvo su caminata y volteó a ver a Kurt con una sonrisa. Su cabello estaba ya había crecido y ahora el chico peinaba elegantemente su cabello castaño casi desafiando la gravedad al parecer._

_Miró la chamarra turquesa que llevaba, era la suficientemente gruesa, podría resistir por unos minutos._

_“Es una sorpresa,” le dijo tomando su mano._

_Blaine abrió la puerta del techo y Kurt no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de asombro. Las paredes alrededor estaban llenas de luces navideñas blancas. En el centro se encontraba una cobija extendida y en una esquina estaban Wes y Artie con una guitarra y Thad, con un violín._

_Los tres tenían los labrios azules._

_“¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuándo están aquí?” les preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa._

_“No preguntes,” le dijo Wes no muy contento. “Pero si nos enfermamos no respondo por lo que nuestras esposas puedan hacer.”_

_“Mi mamá estaría enojada también” añadió Artie._

_“¿Blaine que es todo esto?” preguntó Kurt riendo._

_“Es una sorpresa,” le dijo Blaine enfadado. “¿Me vas a dejar terminarla o no?”_

_“Desde luego,” le dijo Kurt riendo._

_“¿Listo chicos?”_

_Los tres le mandaron a Blaine una mirada algo asesina mas sin embargo comenzaron a tocar._

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Blaine lo veía intensamente con una sonrisa, en ese momento no importaba nada, ni el frío ni sus nervios ni el posible riesgo de un resfriado._

_Lo único que importaba era Kurt y esa hermosa sonrisa que llevaba en los labios._

_Marry me  
today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

_Kurt lo veía sorprendido, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que Blaine esperaba que fueran de felicidad._

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies  
  
And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

_Una vez que la canción terminó Blaine se acercó a una pequeña hielera cerca de la pared, de ahí sacó una taza de porcelana._

_“Creo que la canción habló por mí,” le dijo Blaine acercándose a él._

_Una vez que estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa tímida le dio la taza._

_La taza tenía chocolate caliente, y en medio un enorme malvavisco que tenía enterrado un pequeño anillo._

_“Kurt Hummel ¿Te casarías conmigo?”_

_Kurt se sorprendió al ver a Blaine de rodillas en el piso, el lo veía con intensidad, sonriendo enormemente._

_“Claro que sí,” le dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos. “Es lo que más quiero en el mundo.”_

_Blaine rió y se levantó rápidamente para abrazarlo._

_“Te amo tanto Kurt Hummel.”_

_“Y yo a ti Blaine Anderson.” Le dijo el riendo. “… ¿Blaine?... Creo que mi anillo ya se fue hasta el fondo de la taza.”_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Con una última vista al suspiro Blaine dio un suspiro.

Por fin iba a cumplir uno de sus grandes sueños. Por fin comenzaría el viaje para ser feliz.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

“¡Damas y caballeros, Aquí vienen Blaine y Kurt Anderson-Hummel!”

Ambos entraron al salón tomados de la mano, con una gran sonrisa les saludaron a toda la gente que los había acompañado hace horas a la ceremonia y que ahora les aplaudía fuertemente.

“No sabes lo feliz que me haces,” le dijo Blaine abrazándolo en medio de todas las miradas. “Hoy comienza una nueva vida para ambos, una vida llena de felicidad, juntos.”

“Siempre juntos,” le dijo Kurt sonriendo. “Pase lo que pase.”

“Pase lo que pase.”

Blaine lo besó fuertemente y Kurt rodeo su cuello respondiendo su beso con la misma intensidad.

“¡Al menos espérense a la luna de miel!” Escucharon el grito inconfundible de una latina-

“¡Déjame disfrutar a mi marido!” le dijo Blaine para después volver a besar a Kurt.

Su marido… eso sonaba increíble.


	2. Capítulo 2

Blaine sonrió al sentir la brisa otoñal sobre su rostro, escuchar las hojas romperse bajo sus pies era un placer personal. 

Llevaba ya más de diez años recorriendo el mismo parque y ni una vez se había cansado de hacerlo.

Aún se sorprendía con lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. 

Eran sólo diez años y podría decir que había vivido una vida entera, había conocido la felicidad y la tristeza, el amor y el odio, la amistad y la soledad. 

Más sin embargo no había nada que cambiaría de su vida. Absolutamente nada.

Su matrimonio con Kurt fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron haber pasado en la vida. 

Aún recordaba lo feliz que estaba ese día. Ambos lo estaban, no paraba de tocar a Kurt toda la noche, tomarlo de la mano, dándole dulces besos en la mejilla, simplemente disfrutándolo. 

Su luna de miel fue mágica, habían aprovechado que Kurt estaba de vacaciones para irse por unas semanas al Caribe, Unos familiares de Santana tenían una cabaña en una isla casi desierta la cual pudo prestárselas, en esas dos semana sólo estaban los dos solos acompañados del sol y el mar. 

Fueron las semanas más mágicas de su vida. 

El primer año de matrimonio fue quizás el más difícil, era increíble como las cosas cambiaban con sólo un papel, su relación se volvió incluso más íntima y profunda de lo que Blaine había imaginado. Ambos adquirieron nuevas responsabilidades. 

Para Kurt fue difícil balancear su vida entre la universidad y su nuevo matrimonio. 

Para Blaine fue difícil balancearla entre la grabación de discos y su matrimonio. 

Mas sin embargo como decía David eran Kurt y Blaine y para ellos nada era imposible. 

No fueron hasta los cinco años cuando Kurt por fin se dio de alta y estuvo libre completamente de cáncer. 

Ese fue el día más feliz de sus vidas. 

Era increíble que en ese tiempo hubieran logrado casarse, asistir a la boda de sus mejores amigas, y formar una familia. 

Esa fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de sus vidas, Kurt acababa de salir de la universidad y Blaine de terminar una de sus giras. 

¿Cómo podían saber si estaban listos para ser padres?

¿Cómo podían incluso saber que serían buenos padres? 

Estaba aterrado. 

Aterrado de no hacerlo bien y decepcionarlos tanto a su futuro hijo como a Kurt.

Aterrado de ser como sus padres. 

Cuando platicaron respecto a eso Kurt tomó su mano y le sonrió enormemente.

“Serás un padre maravilloso… lo sé porque te amo.” Le dijo sin perder su sonrisa. “Será algo difícil, una responsabilidad más que no terminará nunca, cometerás errores sin duda y yo los cometeré también. Pero estará bien por que estaremos ahí para apoyarnos, para ayudarnos en las cosas que no podemos hacer… ser padres es cosa de dos, no lo olvides.” 

Y así lo fue, decidieron pedirle a Brittany que fuera la madre sustituta en cuanto esta ya estaba bien de su operación. 

Brittany aceptó y Blaine fue el donante. 

Para sorpresa de todos ocho meses y medio la joven dio a luz a un par de gemelos. 

Los gemelos más hermosos que jamás había visto en su vida. 

… Y quizás eso lo decía por ser su padre.

Fue una lucha más pesada mas sin embargo una que valía la pena sin dudar. 

Y aún así, ahora cinco años más tarde no podía haber deseado algo más en toda su vida. 

“¿En qué piensas?” 

Blaine movió su cabeza y volteó a ver a Kurt quien lo veía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. 

Estaba tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vio.

“En ti,” le dijo sonriendo.

“¿En serio?” Le preguntó Kurt riendo “¿Y se puede saber Qué es lo que piensas de mí?” 

“Bueno señor Hummel-“

“Anderson-Hummel.”

“Claro,” dijo Blaine riendo. “Pienso en lo afortunado que soy al tener al maravilloso Kurt Anderson-Hummel como marido, al mejor Danny Zuko que Broadway haya visto según el New York times.” Le dijo apretando su mano. 

“Si tengo que admitir que es mi mejor papel hasta ahora.”

“Pienso en lo mucho que te amo a ti y a nuestros hermosos angelitos.” Le dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios. 

“Ahora que lo dices ¿Dónde se metieron ese par de monstruos?” 

“Me encanta que seas un padre cariñoso,” le dijo sarcásticamente Blaine al ver como Kurt comenzaba a buscarlos en el parque.

“¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!”

Ambos voltearon Sorprendidos al ver a las dos pequeñas bolas de energía correr hacia ellos, ambos se veían tan tiernos con sus hermosas chamarras de colores. 

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?” les preguntó con una sonrisa. 

“¡PAPÁS TIENEN QUE VENIR ENCONTRAMOS ALGO MARAVILLOSO!” les dijo su pequeña. 

“¿En serio? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que encontraron?” les preguntó Blaine. “¿No es otra rata muerta o sí?” le preguntó a su hijo viéndolo intensamente.

“Claro que no papá, esto es mil veces mejor.” 

Los chicos comenzaron a correr para guiarlos, a ese lugar tan maravilloso. 

“¡Sebastian toma la mano de tu hermana!” le gritó Blaine al ver a los niños correr sobre un suelo peligroso. 

“Rápido Lizzie,” Escuchó decir a su hijo decirle a su hermana. “No seas tan lenta.” 

“¡No soy lenta! ¡Tú eres muy rápido Sebby!” le dijo su hermana molesta. 

Ambos padres rieron al ver sus hijos correr hasta llegar a la orilla del parque donde estaba una caja. 

“Los encontramos nosotros solitos,” les dijo su hijo orgulloso. 

“Si papi tienen tanto frío.” Les dijo su hija. 

Para sorpresa de ambos padres la caja contenía cuatro perros de color negro, sin duda alguna abandonados.

“Awww están muy lindos,” dijo Kurt hincándose para tomar uno. 

“¿Papi Blaine podemos llevárnoslos?” le preguntó Lizzie viéndolo con sus enormes ojos color avellana.  
“¿Si papá podemos?” le preguntó ahora Sebastian. 

Blaine suspiró y vio a sus hijos, ambos le sacaban el labio y lo veían esperanzado, el hecho de que Sebastian llevara el gorro turquesa y Elizabeth el rosa hacía todo aún peor, era ver a dos Kurts. 

¿Cómo eran posibles que fueran tan iguales a Kurt cuando genéticamente Blaine era su padre? 

“No podemos tener a cuatro perros,” les dijo Blaine.

“¡Pero Blaine!”

Blaine volteó sorprendido a ver a su esposo quien igual lo veía haciendo puchero. 

¿Acaso todos estaban en contra suya? 

“Míralos amor, están lindísimos.” Le dijo Dándole uno de los cachorros. 

“Kurt no los alientes…” 

“Ándale Papi Blaine ¿Si?” 

“Por favor Papá.”

“Ándale Amor.” 

“Traidor,” le dijo viendo a Kurt enojado. “...Está bien.” 

Los tres dieron un grito de alegría y cada uno tomó a uno de los cachorros. 

En verdad Blaine creía que había tres niños en su casa. 

“¡Bien!” dijo Kurt alegremente. “Cada quien va a nombrar a su perrito.” 

“¡Calcetines!” gritó Elizabeth

“¡Ronchas!” Gritó Sebastian.

“¡Cacahuate!” gritó Kurt riendo. 

Los tres integrantes de la familia voltearon a ver a Blaine esperando su respuesta. 

“… Negro.” Dijo Blaine aburrido. 

Los tres integrantes de la familia lo vieron confundidos y Kurt dejo escapar un suspiro. 

“A veces me pregunto porque me casé contigo.”

“¿Por qué me amas?” le preguntó Blaine sonriendo

“Esa es una buena razón.”

Kurt se acercó a él y lo besó, ambos estaban sonriendo, tratando de no aplastar los perros que ambos cargaban. 

“Ewww eso es asqueroso,” les dijo Sebastian. 

“Déjalos Sebby… eso es romántico.” Le dijo Elizabeth.

“Hazle caso a tu hermana Seb,” le dijo Kurt tomando su mano. “Algún día encontraras a una persona la cual amarás y no vas a querer dejarla nunca.” 

“¡Claro que no! El amor es asqueroso.” Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. “No me enamoraré hasta que tenga ochenta y Lizzie tampoco.”

“Y me parece una buena idea,” le dijo Blaine quien llevaba a Elizabeth de la mano. “Espero que cumplan eso.”

Kurt rió al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, ambos se sonrieron una vez más antes de comenzar su camino.

Era tiempo de regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si terminamos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y este pequeño final alternativo.


End file.
